


There's No Monster Under Your Bed

by NightmareWolf



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, not really shipping but it can be if you want it to be, tom is dumb and edd is done, zantas there for a total of 20 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareWolf/pseuds/NightmareWolf
Summary: Tom thinks there's a monster under his bed and bothers Edd about it.





	There's No Monster Under Your Bed

**Author's Note:**

> >sees i havent posed since june of last year  
> >oops.wmv

You could say it was your average, peaceful night. Everyone in the neighborhood was asleep, a cool breeze slithered through the curtains, and not even those annoying, chirping frogs were awake. Completely, utterly average. That is unless you _don’t_ count Tom jumping on your once still and unconscious body in a panicked haze as average.

“Edd!” Tom shouted, grabbing the other by his sleep gown collar and shaking him into consciousness. “Edd, wake up!”

“Tom! Let me go!” Edd grabbed Tom’s wrists, violently jerking them away. He didn’t think twice when he pushed the other off his bed, hearing a loud _thump_ as Tom hit the ground below. Edd groaned, turning on his side and shutting his eyes. His hands gripped his blanket and pulled it his head, not caring about how hot and uncomfortable being under the covers was. He tried to focus on the sound of his own breathing, or maybe the gentle psithurism outside—anything other than Tom’s incessant wailing.

Edd’s forced moment of tranquility was snapped away from him when Tom latched his hands onto his shoulder, continuing his vehement motion of shaking Edd. “Edd! Seriously!”

“What!? It better be important, Tom!” Edd shot up from his bed, giving Tom a “if-looks-could-kill” glare.

“It is! There—There’s a monster under my bed…!” Tom’s voice progressed to an urgent, strained whisper. For a man with no eyes, we was quiet expressive. He was staring into Edd’s tired hazel eyes with his own pitch black ones that were wild with fear.

Edd groaned, dropping himself back down on his bed and shutting his eyes. “Go back to bed.”

“No! You don’t understand—” Tom carefully slipped himself into Edd’s bed, snuggling up against the taller male. Edd felt the distinct fabric of polyester as Tom wrapped his arms around the other. “It’s _there_ and it’s scary!”

“The “monster” probably thinks the same about you.” Edd kept his eyes closed as he spoke.

“But...I’m scared, Edd.”

“Yeah, and I’m annoyed.”

Tom frowned. He grabbed the back of Edd’s gown and pulled on it, dragging himself and Edd to the edge of the bed where they both inevitably fell off of it.

“Ow!” Edd hissed. “You fucking prick!”

“Sorry! Well, no I’m not,” Tom pushed Edd off of him. “Can’t you just come to my room and do something about the monster?”

“What are you, mentally four?” Edd gritted his teeth in pain as he sat up. His spine hurt from the fall, but at least Tom sort of broke said fall.

“I like to think I’m at _least_ five,” Tom replied.

After giving his aching body several seconds to recover, Edd stood up. Those seconds were seemingly useless, though. His back still felt like somebody took a sledgehammer to it. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness of his room, the only light being the pale moonlight sparkling through the window, leaving a sheen on everything in its path. Through this light Edd could see Tom, whom was still lying on the floor. He looked almost as tired as Edd did, and certainly frightened. Edd could tell whatever _was_ scaring Tom was, at least in Tom’s head, real. This wasn’t some prank or act Tom was putting on just to make Edd’s night miserable. Even though Edd wouldn’t put it past him to do something like that. The brunette made his way through his dark room, crouching down to pick up a splintered baseball bat that lingered in the corner. He winced, feeling a searing pain as he crouched. But if there _was_ a “monster” then he might as well have a weapon.

“Okay, Tom,” Edd yawned, bringing the baseball bat up and slinging it over his shoulder. “Let’s go monster hunting.”

“Cool.” Tom lifted himself up, a look of relief evident on his face and visible thanks to the moonlight’s glow. “We have to be quiet, okay? I don’t want that _thing_ to notice us.”

 _You weren’t very quiet when waking me up,_ Edd thought. But he decided to keep that little comment to himself. He and Tom carefully ambled into the dark hallway, placing their backs up against the wall when they reached outside Tom’s door. this wasn’t some promenade, this was like some super secret agent movie. Except with a grown man fretting about the monster under his bed instead of infiltrating the CIA. Edd raised up his bat in a battle-ready stance, _cautiously_ opening Tom’s door and cringing at the creaking noise it made. He let his hand glide off the cool metal of the door handle and instead directed it to the wall. Edd ran his hand up and down the wall until he felt the lightswitch, at which point he decided to flick it on. Glaring lights filled Tom and Edd’s vision, and Edd was momentarily blinded by their luminosity. Once he had recovered, he tiptoed his way in.

“Under your bed, right?” Edd asked, his normal-volumed voice deafening in the silence.

Tom answered with a terrified nod. He was hiding behind his bedroom’s door, hands gripping the doorframe as he looked to Edd with wide eyes. Edd turned back to the task at hand. He didn’t know what to expect— _obviously_ not a monster. It was probably just Ringo making some noise. Maybe it was even nothing, and his heart was pounding for no reason. With a tight grip on his bat, he bent his body down. Not low enough to _look_ under Tom’s bed, but enough to swipe the bat under it. Surely, if there were something under there, perhaps a rat or spider, it would come running out. If it were a monster, which it was _not,_ then—

Yet, all train of thought ceased when Edd felt a tug on the baseball bat, and before he had known, the bat was swept away from his hand and pulled under the bed. Of course, such a thing caused Edd to stare down in horror while Tom screamed. And as if to cause _further_ hysteria, Edd felt _something_ latch onto his ankle, bringing him down to the floor and pulling him under. It hurt like a bitch, only further adding to his injured back. He could only yelp in surprise as the whole thing happen. He was almost too afraid to look at what might have pulled him under— _There is a monster,_ Edd told himself. _Tom wasn’t lying and I’m going to die._

That was, until said monster starting talking.

“‘Sup.”

Edd looked up, his face of abject horror transforming into one of annoyance and anger. “Zanta Claws? Really?” Edd’s voice was exasperated, yet simultaneously monotonic.

“Wait— _Zanta_?” Edd could hear Tom ask from the doorway.

“I know it’s Summer, but being dead is boring,” Zanta stated in that signature low, gravelly voice of his. Only half of his body—Torso and up—was visible. The rest presumably underground.

“Sooo you just dropped in? Uninvited? In the middle of the night?” Edd growled.

“Hey, gotta have something to do. Besides,” He grew a cheery expression. “Scaring your friend over there was priceless! You should’ve seen the look on his face.”

Edd rolled his eyes as he heard an offended “hey!” from Tom. “Yeah, yeah, it was funny. But I’m trying to sleep and I can’t have Tom bawling his eyes out ‘cause you scared him.”

“Aww...but what _else_ am I supposed to do?” Zanta asked with a disappointed voice.

“Go bother Tord in Norway, or something. I’m sure he’d love to see you again.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Zanta seemed to regain his cheery demeanor. He let go of Edd’s ankle. “See ya chumps.”

Zanta dug his way back underground—six feet underground, hopefully—and closed the hole above him. Edd sighed, pushing himself out from under Tom’s bed. “The evil has been defeated.”

“I can’t believe it was Zanta...who does he think I am, an idiot!?” Tom angrily muttered.

“Apparently. And I don’t blame him.” Edd yawned. He stood up painfully. None of the bruises he was going to have on his body after this were worth it, that’s for sure. “I did your little request. Now I’m going back to bed.”

As Edd rubbed his eyes and made his way to walk out Tom’s bedroom, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Although, unlike earlier, this time the placement was soft and not harsh. “Wait! I have, uh, one last request,” Tom spoke.

Edd exhaled, clearly vexed. “What?”

“Can I, uh, sleep with you tonight?” Tom asked. “That whole thing admittedly scared me, I’d feel better by your side…”

“Well...fine, I guess,” Edd shrugged, too tired to honestly care. “As long as you don’t keep me up. Or throw me off the bed again”

Tom smiled. “I won’t.”

 

Despite the adrenaline from that whole fiasco, the multiple shots of pain coursing through Edd’s body, and having to share his bed with somebody else, he slept rather peacefully. Maybe because Tom is a good teddy bear, or he was just so tired from this...event. He could finally say that it was a peaceful night. Everyone in the neighborhood was asleep, a cool breeze slithered through the curtains, and not even those annoying, chirping frogs were awake. So, besides Tom acting like the world was ending and Zanta showing up under his bed and almost giving him a near panic attack, Edd would classify this as a completely, utterly average night.


End file.
